Gracie
by The Great Uniter
Summary: My name is Gracie I am traveling with my papa on the Orient express. I have never been on a train before I am a bit nervous this is my first time riding on a train. Especially a train that holds mysteries. With danger at every turn who will live and die? Feedback is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Gracie is travelling with her windowed father on the Orient express for three days and two nights.

Curious by nature Gracie always manages to find her self in places she should not be in and often find herself trouble.

5 years old

Father alive

Mother deceased

Siblings none

Gracie is her father's pride and joy he is often to protective of Gracie. He only wishes for her the best. To be by his side he will do anything to keep Gracie with him always. Even if that means breaking her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orient Express was a big train to a little girls eyes. Gracie was standing by the enterance with the suit cases while her father spoke in the distance to the conductor of the train.

My blonde curls blew in the icy December wind. My hands covered by my black gloves,a blood red coat covering my body from the cold. I did not want to go onto the train I have never been on a train so why start going on them now? I told myself I was never going to go onto a train and yet here I was about to go into the Orient Express on a trip across Europe. It terrified me. I wanted to leave and never come back but that was not an option. I was only a child still under my father's protection.

I was lost in my own thoughts about my mother I would never know that I did not hear footsteps coming towards me.

"All set. Come along, Gracie it's time to board the train"

That brought me out of my thoughts right away. Sending chills down my spine. I did not move from my spot I just stared blankly I didn't even notice that the suit cases had been moved. "Gracie"

I julted gasping I looked up at my father his eyebrow raised at me. He noted that I was looking at the train in pure terror. He turned to look at the train then back at me his expression changed. Papa knelt down next to me his hand titling my head to look at him in the eye. "No..I don't want to...g..o...o...n t- t-t-he train!" I said my voice shaking taking a few steps back from my father. Papa sighed at me.

"It's going to be alright baby the train is very safe"

I wasn't convinced. Papa held his gloved hand out to me. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you that I promise you"

Making a nervous "mmmmm" noise I took my papas hand he lift me up into his arms. He placed a warm kiss on my cheek before I placed my chin on his shoulder.

As papa walked towards the entrance of the big train I gripped my father tighter. "Shhhh shhh" he said into my ear trying his best to calm me down. I closed my eyes I hoped that when I opened my eyes going on the train was going to be a bad dream.

Sadly when I opened my eyes papa and I were in our compartment of the Orient Express. Click I turned my head to the side to see papa putting his belongings in the drawer. Placing his suit case under the bed. Papa took off his coat placing it on a hanger. Deciding to want to make this experience go as fast as possible I took off my blood red coat smooting out my cream colored dress. I put my coat on a lower hanger below my father's coat.

I went over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall looking at my features. Cream colored dress, white ribbon tied my blond curles back behind my head, rosey cheeks, brown eyes. I looked like both of my parents that's what my teacher used to tell me before school was done. I looked to see papa staring at me a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

Through the mirror papa walked towards the door of the compartment. Turned around I watched him reach for the handle his back turned to me. "Stay here Gracie I'll be back...shortly"

Why was he leaving me? The train wasn't ready to leave the station yet.

"Can't I come papa?" I asked hoping that he would give in and let me go with him to explorer the train. Sadly the odds of that happening were slim. Papa turned his head towards me "May I come" papa said correcting me "and no you cannot come" papa said trying to not get annoyed.

"Why not?" I asked. There was no reason why I shouldn't be able to go.

That made papa let go of the handle turning towards me. "Gracie please don't question me. Stay here that's an order" papa said pointing a finger at me "Do as you are told Gracie Eleanor" he growled. He said that because I opened my mouth to talk again. "Close your mouth" i did as he commanded. "Don't you dare think about disobeying me little girl" I nodded making my eyes look at the floor not meeting his eyes. "Good" was all he said before opening and closing the door softly behind him. 'Well that could of gone a lot better then I had hoped' I thought. I was good at sneaking and going places I should not be.

the last time I did that I was caught sneaking into the kitchen to get a cookie after papa and I had supper. I thought the coast was clear but I was caught cookie handed. Of course for sneaking into the kitchen I was put into timeout. I never did anything like that again it was the first and last time I did that. This time I was disaplined for talking back. I hated being scolded I was a good girl papa told me so. Sometimes something's he tells me not to do and not to go don't make sense to me. So I question it and that always gets me into trouble.

Turning towrds my suit case I decided that I was going to put my clothes into my drawers before papa returned. Opening my suit case I took out my under clothes putting them away first then my nightgowns and then dresses. Placing my books on my fathers bed I placed my big suit case under the bed next to my father's. Taking the stack of books that I had packed I went over to the latter slowly walking up it towards my bed. Laying down I placed my books on the side of me then grabbing a random one opening it to the first page.

Sighing I put my last book on the top of the stack of books. Papa has been gone for 30 minutes!. Sitting up I wanted to go and look for him but..I was cut off when I heard the door open close and..lock? I didn't realize that the doors could lock.

Looking towards the door papa was back in the room he had a key in his hand. His back was turned towards me I saw him place the key into his back pocket. "Papa" I said my voice was almost like a whisper "mhm" he said turning to me waiting for my response. Gripping my sheets and blankets "I'm sorry papa" i said looking at my father in the eyes. Papa shock his head at me walking to the side of my bed he leaned up placing a kiss on my cheek. "Never again Gracie Eleanor do you understand?" Papa wanted to hear or see the right answer so of course I would obey. I nodded while saying "yes papa I understand" satisfied with my answer papa nodded once at me.

Later that night as I lay tucked in my bed the train going down the tracks papa fast asleep in his bed below I lay awake staring up at the wood ceiling I couldn't help but wonder what the next few days on the Orient Express would be like. I still wanted it to go by fast being on this train still made me nervous. That something was very wrong.


End file.
